Eeveelution JolteonXGlaceon
by Jolteoniscool
Summary: Me and my friend love the Eeveelution pairing JolteonXGlaceon so we made lots of stories to pot here!
1. The new girl's love life

**My friend wrote this story and wanted me to post this so I did**

**The names of the characters**

**Eevee- Eva**

**Vaporeon- Splash**

**Jolteon- Thunder**

**Flareon- Blaze**

**Espeon- Jewel**

**Umbreon- Moonlight**

**Leafeon- Petal**

**Glaceon- Glacia**

**Sylveon- Bow**

**And on with the fiction…**

Blaze and Jewel bumped into each other on the way to the monkey bars and started to talk when Thunder walked passed.

"Don't you think he's cute?" Jewel asked while watch Thunder walk outside

"Who? Blaze asked with a little tilt of her head

"Thunder! He's the hottest guy in the school!"

"I don't blame you…"

"Don't tell anyone"

"I promise!"

"Thanks!"

**Outside…**

A Glaceon was walking around with a lonely look on her face until a little brown fur ball walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Eva! Welcome to poke high school" The Eevee smiled as she said so.

"Hi, I'm Glacia, I'm new here, but I can't make any Eeveelution friends" Glacia replied with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry! I'll help you make some Eeveelution friends. Come with me" Eva then ran off into the office area with a Glaceon right behind her

"Wait up!"

**At the office area…**

"This is a list of the eeveelutions at the school. I have to so good luck meeting everyone" after that, Eva ran off towards one of the classrooms

"Okay…" Glacia walked out of the room and bumped into somebody which made Glacia drop her papers

"I'm so sorry…"

Glacia looked up at the person she bumped into to see a Jolteon passing the papers she dropped

"I'm thunder, say I haven't seen you here before, are you a new kid?" Glacia gladly took the papers from the hot Jolteon

"I'm Glacia, and yes I'm new" she started to form a blush from looking at the Jolteon

"Well I'll see you around…" Thunder then sped off onto the basketball court

Although, Blaze saw the whole thing

"Oh no, I have to tell Jewel this"

**Later**

Jewel and Blaze happen to notice Glacia and start to talk to her

"Hi, I'm Blaze and this is my best friend Jewel" Blaze tried to put her best fake smile and Glacia took it.

"I'm Glacia, I'm new here and trying to meet all the eeveelutions" Glacia said as she got hit on the head by a magical leaf

"Ow…" Glacia got back up to see a Leafeon and Sylveon walk up to her. By this time, blaze and jewel were out of site

"I'm so sorry, I've been practicing my aim and it's not well…" Leafeon helped Glacia up on all fours and introduced herself

"I'm Petal and this is my friend Bow. Do you want me to take you to the nurse's office?"

"Yes please"

**At the nurse's office…**

"Hello?" Glacia was now on her own after bow and petal showed her the way to the nurse's office

"Come in"

Glacia walked in to see an Eva tending to Thunder

"What happened to you, Glacia" Thunder looked shocked at what he saw. He saw the same girl he met earlier but she was covered in cuts from what looked like leaves

"Petal" is all she had to say for him to know what happened

"Well let's fix you up" Eva fixed Glacia up easily.

"Hey, do you want me to show you around?" Thunder asked Glacia after they were outside the nurses office

"Okay!" Glacia was quick to answer.

As they were walking around talking about this and that, an Umbreon and a Vaporeon walked by and started to talk.

"Thunder, you know better than care for a new kid" the Umbreon glared at the Glaceon as he spoke

"Well this is none of your business, moonlight. Stay out of my life" thunder walked in front of Glacia to protect her.

"Well looks who's got a big mouth" the Vaporeon walked behind thunder to get to Glacia easier

At this point, Glacia thought of these guys of bullies, and started to tremble.

"Oh is the baby scared now" both Umbreon and Vaporeon started to laugh at the new kid

"That's it!"

Thunder had now had enough and used thunderbolt on Umbreon but Vaporeon was able to get Glacia with her tail and pulled her away

"Own!" Glacia tried to fight back but had no success!

"Splash, leave her alone"

Thunder then unleashed a pin missal at the bubble jet Pokémon which made him let go of Glacia.

"Let's get out of here"

Moonlight and splash ran off and yelled out "WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE!"

"You okay?" Thunder walked over to Glacia and looked her over. She seemed to be fine

"Thanks to you!" Glacia then blushed and so did Thunder. Little did they know that they were being watched?

"He... he loves the new girl… not me" Jewel started to feel heart broken

"I SHALL HAVE REVENGE!" she cried out with tears escaping her eyes

**This is the first part: watch out for part two 'jewel's revenge!" but until next time… BYE YAH**


	2. Jewel's Revenge

**NOTE! This will be a long chapter so grab the popcorn, sit back and relax! Back here with part two of 'A Love Story' This part is called 'Jewels Revenge" hope you like so now on with the fic!**

Eevee was walking around handing out posters when she came across a nervous Thunder.

"Hey, Thunder, how's it going?" Eevee asked while walking up to the Jolteon

"Huh?" Thunder asked but answered quickly. "Well… I can tell you anything, right?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Eevee asked, tilting her head in confusion

"I like an Eeveelution, not you, but I can't figure out a way to ask them out, so…" Thunder started but got cut off.

"Well, a prom is coming up, how about it?" Eevee asked Thunder

"So you want me to ask them out to the prom?"

"No, I want you to kill them, what do you think?"

Eva and Thunder then started to laugh. Eva was trying to use sarcasm like the others and it was working well.

"I promise I'll ask her" Thunder then started to run off but Eva stopped him.

"two things. One: there will be an assembly so wait till after that. Two: who's the girl?"

"I rather not say…"

Eva went to chase Thunder but slipper over something on the floor

"Ow!" Eva started to cry due to her hitting her head really hard when a shadow cased over her.

"Hey, you okay?" the unknown person helped Eva up

"I'm Josh, what's your name?"

The shadow figure appeared to be an Eevee.

"I'm Eva, thanks for the help" Eva started to blush. She had never done this before. Why was she blushing from getting help from a boy? It's not like this was the first time.

"Well I'll see you around"

Josh then ran off into the oval and started to play soccer with the big kids. He was a new kid and he was already able to play with the big kids.

"Wow…" Eva then kept handing out posters

**At the assembly…**

"And now I would like to introduce the principal's daughter, Eva!" the announcer said as Eva came out onto the stage with a piece of paper.

"Hello, I'm Eva and as you know I pick the school end of year activities, so this year I have chosen a prom!"

It was then the crowd started to murmur. Eva had noticed that Thunder was now looking nervous.

"But, the boy must ask, not the girl" Eva then smiled mostly because she knew that Jewel liked Thunder, it would interfere with Glacia and Thunder.

But to Glacia, she was scared. She was still fairly newso she wasn't sure of what to do. She had a crush but the boy had to ask them; and she was sure he doesn't like her.

"And before I go, people can go as friends" Eva finished and walked off stage.

At the last comment, Bow and Petal looked at each other and smiled. Since they were best friends, and didn't like a certain boy, they thought they'll go as friends.

As for Moonlight, he liked a girl but he was nervous, he knew that she didn't like anyone but that was the bad part. Maybe, just maybe, they might go as friends.

Splash was looking at his love and thought a little like Thunder. The girl he liked, liked somebody else. This was going to be hard…

**At the playground… Thunder POV**

I was looking for Glacia; I have been practicing how to tell her at recess, now I'm ready.

Their she was, walking around with Moonlight, I couldn't make out what they were talking about, but I have to be careful, he might try to take my girl.

"Hey Thunder"

I was awoken out of my trance as the sound of her voice, she did have a beautiful voice.

"Hey guys" I ran over to the girl of my dreams. She had such a beautiful smile it was hard to resist.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone" Moonlight then winked at Glacia then walked away.

"Hey, Glacia, can I ask you something?" Thunder was now looking into her icy blue eyes while she was looking into his electrifying eyes.

"Yeah?" Glacia was now focused only on her crush, but whatever was going to happen to them, was what she wasn't going to except.

"Will you…" Thunder was now very nervous and started to stutter.

"Will you go to the… prom… with me?

Glacia had gone wide-eyed at what her crush had just asked her. She was maybe going to ask to go as friedns later in the day, but this was something different. Was he saying as friends? As a couple? It didn't matter, she just wanted to go with him. But she had to know…

"As friends or a couple?" she had asked that very carefully so he wouldn't get the wrong way.

To him though, it was easy to answer, as a couple, but did she like him just as friends ? But this didn't get to him,at least he got to go with his girl.

"As a *gulp* couple" he then looked but into her eyes. Those eyes made him just feel a little bit less nervous.

"Then yes, I accept" Glacia then walked closer to Thunder and kissed him on the cheak, blushed very deeply, and ran off.

I touched the place she kissed me. I was wrong, she does love me. I then blushed very deeply. I turned around to she Jewel, her gem was glowing; she was about attack me.

**With glacia: Glacia's POV **

Everyones looking at me, why? Oh yeah, im blushing

Im walking through the playground to see lots of fire types eyeing me as I blush. I had seen so many romatic movies, but this isn't a movie; its real!

"hey Glacia!"

As I looked up, I saw Moonlight coming towards me.

"Hey Moonlight"

"How'd it go?"

"Great, he asked me to go as a couple!" I cheered

"Awesome!"

Im about to ask about him but I heard a loud crashing noise.

"What was that?" Moonlight looks at me and tilts his head in confuision.

"That's the direction Thunder is!"

I ran towards the crashing noise.

_Please be okay! Please be okay! _I thought to myself as we came to the picnic tables.

I stared in horror as I saw almost all the picnic chairs flipped; while the rest were burnted.

"Thunder!"

I ran over to my love as he lay their; burn marks al over his body; his been badly hurt.

"Glacia, please fight for me" he said in a very weak voice.

"Fight?"

I turned around to see a psychic blast coming towards my head. Unfourtley, I wasn't fast enough to dodge and got hit.

"YOU ARE NOT STEALING MY GUY!"

I heard a shout of a female. As the smoke cleared I noticed who it was; Jewel.

**Glacia vs Jewel. (1-1) Glacia's POV**

I knew I had to fight for my love; he asked me to. I shot a beam of ice onto the field to help me move around; this was the beginning of the fight.

As I moved around on the ice, I noticed my oppentent was trying to shoot a beam at me, their! My opening!

I charged at the female into a quick attack and hit my mark, goal, but she got up straight away!

I then got hit with a ball of fire. _Weird, Jewel dosent know any fire type moves. That means…_

"I'm not going to let my best friend fight alone!"

As soon as I heard that voice, Blaze had come into view.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I cried as I started to weakly get up.

As soon as I got up, I noticed a yellow blur run into Blaze before she could attack me again.

"Need any help?"

The Pokémon that I had seen was Thunder, he was now feeling better!

"how… but… what?" I was now very confuised

"Super potion" was all he had to say.

As soon as he had finished, he charged towards Blaze with his paw covered in elecrictal stacic.

I did the same to Jewel; but instead of Thunder Punch, I use Ice Punch.

The battle with Blaze and Thunder was nothing to me; I just wanted to beat Jewel at her own game.

"Catch me if you can!"

The Psychic and Fire type then jumped out of the way of the elemental punches and ran away, but we weren't going to let them get away.

"Come on!" I shouted to my love as we chased after them.

**Trying to find the girls, glacias POV**

"There good at hiding"

"Their! On the roof!"

We jumped onto the office roof and started to attack again; this time it wasn't going well.

"This seems to be the end; now it's my turn to take him away!" Jewel then pushed me off the top of the building; 10 meatres high!"

"THUNDER!" I cry for dear life; but then I feel myseft fall into thin air. But it stoped.

"I'm not going to let you go!" I hear the faint voice of my love as he stops me from falling .

By now I was in shock, but I was also feeling happy.

"Can you help me up?" I ask as I try to climb up the building.

"Of course" he helped me up.

When we looked back at the pair, they were gone, but we weren't going to go after them again.

"Well, thank you, Thunder, for the help" I then kissed him on the cheak again and started to walk away.

**Well that was part 2 out of 3 so the next one is called, "my love for you is real" so look out.**

**Jolteoniscool says later**


End file.
